The present invention relates to a method of using certain aliphatic amines for cleaning swimming pools, spas, cooling towers, and other receptacles having bodies of water therein.
Swimming pools and spas can become fouled quickly and require regular cleaning. Either or both of the retained water (body of water) and the internal surfaces of the liner can become fouled. The retained water can have suspended dirt or flocculus in it and the liner surfaces can have flocculus or insoluble deposits on them. Flocculus and insoluble deposits may form from reaction of mineral compounds present in the retained water with chemicals added periodically for maintenance, cleaning, and disinfectant purposes. Mineral compounds tend to build up over time due to evaporation of retained water, infrequent draining of retained water, and from use of fill water having elevated mineral compound content.
Cleaning swimming pools and spas, especially pools, is difficult. Cleaning usually requires draining of retained water and mechanical scrubbing of surfaces with strong cleaners. Draining retained water can be expensive and time-consuming if a large volume of water must be replenished. Scrub cleaning of liner surfaces is laborious and time consuming.
One method of cleaning swimming pools and spas is to periodically add cleaners to the water so that liner surfaces are cleaned continuously without having to drain the pool or scrub clean it. Certain halogenated compounds may be added to the water to effect cleaning as well as disinfecting. Halogenated compounds however, have proven only partially effective at periodic maintenance cleaning or continuous cleaning of the liner surfaces. Further, the use of such compounds has resulted in residual odor problems, bleaching of clothing, hair discoloration, and negative environmental impact. Certain non-halogenated amine compounds such as quaternary ammonium compounds, guanidines, biguanides and polymers thereof, have been used commercially in pools and spas but have been only partially effective in cleaning. The non-halogenated compounds have proven largely ineffective at"upset" or "curative" cleaning where there is significant buildup of deposits on the liner. The non-halogenated compounds have also tended to react with mineral compounds in retained water to form flocculus and insoluble deposits. This formation of flocculus is undesirable because it adds to the cleaning problem and creates a negative visual impression with end users. End users construe cleaners that flocculate as ineffective.
It would be desirable to have a method of continuously cleaning or curative cleaning a swimming pool, spa, or other receptacle retaining a body of water without requiring draining of the water or inducing significant formation of floc within upon addition of the cleanser.